Why She's Late
by ofbatsandshadows
Summary: Luna Lovegood is late to class each and every morning. This is why.


I wrote this while I was in Algebra the other day and wasn't paying attention to the lesson (might be why I'm failing that class...) Anywho, this is probably not even that good but I hope you like it.  
>Disclaimer: I own blue nail polish, six pairs of headphones and a 240 box of crayons. I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue.<p>

"I really don't understand whey students aren't supposed to wander at night", Luna mentioned to the fireflies as she skipped daintily across the grass toward the Forbidden Forest. "I mean, there are so many interesting things that happen at night. More than in the daytime, anyway. You'd think," she continued, whirling on the surprised thestrals that had woken as she entered the dark woods, "You'd think, wouldn't you, that because of that teachers would let us out at night."

Making her way down a moon - dappled, overgrown path, Luna paused,cocking her head and looking as though she was listening intently to someone.

"That is a good point, I suppose. After all," she said, resuming her journey, "If everyone knew about how fun it can be at night, it probably wouldn't be much fun anymore."

Luna continued on, sometimes skipping, sometimes walking, and other times twirling and swirling as though dancing, for around ten more minutes. Sometimes, the magical creatures of the woods came out to see her, and she stopped to pet them. The unicorns, thestrals, owls, and once, a Purple-Darting Skiffler (at which time she had to move very slowly and quietly, for they dislike loud sounds and quick movement.)

"Oh!," Luna exclaimed. "Almost there! I can hear the music!"

And indeed, there was music. It was all at once slow and fast, bright and sorrowful,high and low, lively and sad, fire and wood and earth and air and water, a song that thrummed in the earth and sky.

Breaking into a run, Luna crashed recklessly through the plants and grasses that covered the distance between her and the music. Finally, finally, she reached in Tumbling head over heels through a wall of ivy, she landed, winded, at the silver-booted feet of an extraordinary handsome man.

He was pale, but, like the moon, shimmered with an unearthly glow. His hair was the dark brown, fiery red, golden light of fall, cascading to down and around his elengant face in silky tendrils. His eyes were stars, and yet both sun and moon all at the same well over six feet tall, he was grace, pure and simple. His smile, as he extended his hand and drew Luna back up, was mirthful and kind.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Luna, curtsying as well as she could in her nightgown.

"It was no trouble at all, dear moon-child, " responded King Elveron, Lord of the Faerie Kingdom, in a voice like starlight. "Would you like to rest for a moment, or go ahead and dance?"

"Dance first, if you please."

"As you wish."

And he whisked her into the faery dance.

It was hours, or maybe just minutes, when the dance stopped. Luna sat down, breathless, to rest. Not that there was much chance of that. The moment she sat, faeries swarmed her, asking for a dance! A song! A story! Wanting to braid her hair, or maybe pigtails? No! an elegant up do. Asking about school, and classes and teachers- are those students still making fun of you? How dare they do that to our Luna! And what about the snake- man, bad man? Why are they denying he's back? Luna answered as well as she could, and sang and danced and danced and sang some more, until Brother Sun began to rise. She got ready to leave then, refusing the food that was offered to her. "If I eat that, I'll never be able to go back!"

Swinging herself on to an ocean-colored steed, she took her leave, escorted by King Elveron to the castle doors. She left him the, and, with a final curtsy, stepped inside. She stopped at the kitchens for some food and drink, and tiredly stumbled to her room. Looking around at her slumbering roommates with a fond smile, she pulled her covers up and fell asleep, dreaming of the faery dances she attended every night.

Soon enough, it was time to get up. As usual, the girls in Luna's dorm tried to wake her up As usual, they could not. As usual, they gave up and went on to breakfast, while Luna slumbered on., dreaming of dances and songs and of food she would someday eat.

Startled awake by the bell, Luna rushed to get ready. Grabbing her work, she (as usual), rushed into class late, talking about thestrals and a dance and a song. The teacher marks her late and makes her sit down, as usual.

'Every morning, Luna reflects, 'she is late to class because of the dance. But it's worth it.' Remembering Elverons' smile, she smiled. 'Totally worth it.


End file.
